yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 138
Service 138 is a trunk route running from Ang Mo Kio and looping at Mandai Lake Road (Singapore Zoo), going via Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3, 6 and 5, Upper Thomson and Mandai Road. It also supplements bus connections from Ang Mo Kio Avenue 5 to the Ang Mo Kio Town Centre. It is one of the pioneer route to use Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro, and it is the last to use Mercedes-Benz O405 (DM) which is similar to Wang Yu Yu. Demand for this route to and from Mandai Lake Road is high from tourists and locals alike, and concentrated around mornings, afternoons, evenings and late nights in conjunction with the opening hours of Singapore Zoo, Night Safari and River Safari. During weekends, additional spare single decker buses will be deployed to cater to the higher demand, as well as the deployment of service 138A as a shortworking trip, which allow buses to return to the Ang Mo Kio Interchange more quickly to pick up an additional load of passengers. On 26 April 1994, it was re-introduced between Yio Chu Kang Ter and Mandai Lake Rd (Loop), before being amended to Ang Mo Kio on 1 October 1994. In 1996, it calls at the bus stop outside Jubilee along Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8. On 24 March 2002, it was amended to Ang Mo Kio Temp Int and amended to ply Ang Mo Kio Ave 3 and Ang Mo Kio Ave 6. Former Route On 27 July 1978, service 138 was re-introduced from Ang Mo Kio to Robinson Road (Loop), replacing Blue Arrow service 308. On 15 October 1979, it was amended to ply Marymount Rd, converted to a semi-express service operating on weekdays and Saturdays only. On 10 November 1981, service 138 was converted to a express service. It will be amended via Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6, Marymount Road, Thomson Road, Newton Road, Clemenceau Avenue, Chin Swee Road, Outram Road, Cantonment Road, Keppel Road, Anson Road, Robinson Road, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Road, St Andrew's Road, Coleman Street, Armenian Street, Stamford Road, Orchard Road, Penang Road, Clemenceau Avenue, Newton Road, Thomson Road, Marymount Road, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3, and it will finish at Ang Mo Kio. It only calls at Ang Mo Kio Ave 3, Ang Mo Kio Ave 6, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Connaught Dr and Coleman St. This service was withdrawn on 24 January 1988. Before the withdrawal, it also calls at the bus stops along Marymount Road when the HUDC Shunfu was being built. During spottings of Kang Wen Sin, she had wore black sports shoes from Nike, black Rubi flats, and black low-heel court shoes in ITE College East, which is between 2015 and 2018. With the fleet increment, it was upgraded from Mercedes-Benz OF1417 (Hawke) buses to O405s in 1990, and finally to Scania K230UB in 2008. At most, she was in the business course of the ITE College East at the point of time. Route Information